


Lullaby

by ArtiestGamzee



Category: Coco - Fandom, Pixar - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmare, post nightmare fluff, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtiestGamzee/pseuds/ArtiestGamzee
Summary: It wasn’t a common occurrence that Hector was forced awake by a bad dream, but tonight seemed to be an exception.





	Lullaby

Request 

Anon Tumblr: 

uhh how about some good wholesome pure ernector of them having a fluffy moment when they're both still alive?

 

It wasn’t a common occurrence that Hector was forced awake by a bad dream, but tonight seemed to be an exception.  
Hector tossed under the heated covers of his bed as he struggled to maintain his breathing. Tomorrow would be his and Ernesto’s first performance on stage, sure they’d practiced in front of smaller crowd’s, but this would be a milestone in their career; on the off-chance that it went well. 

Both Ernesto and Hector had agreed to stay the night in a rundown motel, it was close to the event and allowed them more time to run through their performance in the morning. They’d used the rest of their savings to fund their stay, which wasn’t much; so it came as no surprise when they’d only managed to afford a room with one bed, one desk and one light.

So, there Ernesto de la Cruz lay, listening as Hector’s breathing came out in rugged, sharp gasps. He frowned and pondered on whether to wake the other or wait till the dream was over, at this rate it’d definitely be a hindrance to their performance. The idea of Hector passing out on stage played in his mind and he chewed his bottom lip anxiously. 

“ _N-no_ ” Ernesto’s thoughts were interrupted as Hector murmured into the night. “ _Por favor_ ”

His perfect eyebrows knitted together in concern once the younger man began writhing in fear. Just as he was about to reach over to put an end to the nightmare Hector suddenly lurched forward startling him.

“ _Ernesto!!_ ” he cried out.

Said man immediately took ahold of the other. “Amigo! I’m here! _Hey!_ ” Ernesto exclaimed alarmed.

There was a sheen of sweat visible over Hector’s chest and face as his eyes darted around in the dark. Ernesto could feel the younger man trembling beneath his hands as he struggled to get a grip on his surroundings so he quickly reached over to turn on the light.

Hector’s scared, big brown eyes finally landed on Ernesto and a flicker of relief settled over his face as the rapid rise and fall of his chest slowed.

“Er…nesto” he gasped in relief.

“ _Dios Mio_ my friend!” Ernesto chuckled with worry lacing his tone. “That sounded terrible!"

“S-Sí” Hector swallowed the lump in his throat. He was still trembling. “Bad dream. Fue aterrador”

De la Cruz reached up hesitantly and wiped the hair from the others sweaty face, tucking it behind his ear. Hector’s eyelashes fluttered shut at the contact and he allowed the older man to continue as he cupped his face gently.

“What happened?” he was almost nervous to ask, especially after hearing Hector scream his name so desperately.

Hector took a breath through his nostrils and out through his mouth before meeting the others gaze once more.

“You.. you know that man we met earlier today?” Hector began. Ernesto nodded.

They’d met an older fellow selling his wares and he’d taken a liking to their music props. Hector had politely explained that they weren’t interested in selling yet the man responded violently, Ernesto had been quick to step in but he could tell the incident had left Hector a bit shaken.

“In my dream.. he was breaking your guitar, right before our performance and then blamed it on me!” Ernesto raised his brow line in surprise.

“Is… is that it?” he asked. He’ll admit he’d expected the nightmare to be a bit more … thrilling?

“I had to go on stage alone! You were angry at me and said you _never_ wanted to play music with me ever again, you loved that guitar” Hector sounded defensive as he tried to explain the seriousness of it all.  
Ernesto couldn’t hold back the smile that crawled onto his face, Hector noticed immediately and went red which made the smile progress into a toothy grin. The younger man’s blush reached his ears now and he was soon pouting. “Ay, you bum” Hector groaned feeling foolish.

“You were sad because this man … broke my _guitar?_ ” De la Cruz asked. He felt a bit flattered that Hector was so emotionally invested in his belongings.

“ _Hey, hey_ saying it like that doesn’t sound scary but it … it was _terrifying!_ ” Hector reasoned with anxious eyes. “I’ve never felt so … _alone_ … it was like I’d lost you.”

Ernesto’s trademark grin faltered as he listened. Dreams did have a way of getting to you, they were like an open book, the first few paragraphs your deepest darkest fears with a cliché twist thrown in for good measure.

With two fingers Ernesto reached out to tilt the younger mans chin up.

“Hector I could never hate you. Even if I tried.” He whispered sincerely.

Most of their time spent included playful prodding but when the going got tough Ernesto wouldn’t shy away from letting Hector know just how important he was to him. The younger musician stared at him with those big warm eyes again, as if he were searching for a hint that Ernesto’s words were insincere. He was … kind of … _attractive._

“ _Even_ if you shaved my moustache off” Ernesto added comically with a wink.

This got Hector’s attention and his eyes lit up with signs of a smile breaking over his soft lips. He raised an eyebrow as if challenging the older man’s statement.

“Okay maybe I’d hate you for a _bit_ , but only because the senorita’s love it” De la Cruz corrected.

Hector burst into laughter, those crooked teeth forming a big bright smile and that’s all it took for Ernesto’s cool composure to break and he returned the contentment.

“The senoritas-“ Hector had to pause as he struggled to hold back his laughter. “The senoritas don’t love it, Ernesto”

“How do _you_ know?” he asked teasingly, waggling his eyebrows.

“Ay, _it’s too thin!_ ” Hector explained, gesturing to Ernesto’s top lip.

“They don’t love the way it _looks_ my friend” he couldn’t help but smile wickedly.

Hector paused with intrigue, waiting for the older man to finish his sentence. However, before he could ask further Ernesto was growling playfully and shoving the thinner man into the pillow behind his head. Hector released a squeak of shock as he was held down, his long neck being rubbed by the bristly facial hair on Ernesto’s chin and lip.

“They love the way it _feels!_ ” De la Cruz cheered into the crook of the younger man’s shoulder.

Hector squirmed under the other and giggled hysterically; it was just his luck that his neck was an unmistakably ticklish spot.

“ _Sí! Sí! You brute!_ ” Hector howled, pressing against Ernesto’s large shoulders.

The older man leaned up a bit so that he was able to face the other and Hector rolled his eyes at Ernesto’s smug smile. “You have much to learn” he chuckled.

“I’m growing a beard!” Hector interjected.

“Oh _that’s_ what that was!” Ernesto gasped. “I thought you glued a couple of my chest hairs to your chi–”

He barely had a chance to finish as Hector shoved him back onto his side of the bed with a huff. He bellowed out a laugh as the younger man crossed his arms and shot him an irritated yet fond smile. They both lay in comfortable silence, staring at the rusty ceiling above. It was as though they were kids again.

Hector was the first to speak.

“Ernesto…?” he murmured gently, a question.

“Sí?” he turned his head to look at Hector.

“Will you.. sing for me?”

Ernesto stared at the other, there was no ill intention in Hector’s request, he could tell. He was looking at the ceiling, not meeting the other’s gaze, he looked relaxed.

“Of course, anything for a fan” he chuckled playfully, he heard Hector snicker.  
Ernesto reached over to switch off the light; and once again they were shrouded in darkness. Settling back into the pillows nestled behind his head he awaited Hector to do the same, however, Ernesto felt the tickle of Hector’s hair rest against his chest and before he knew it the younger man had snuggled against the side of his body. Thankfully, Ernesto’s blush was hidden in the dark. He adjusted himself until the two were comfortable and, while running a hand through Hector’s ebony dark hair, he began to lull the other to sleep.

Hector listened as a gentle tune rumbled through the other’s chest, the vibrations tickling his cheek.

It was soft.

Something they’d sung as children and Ernesto knew Hector recognised it because he sighed contently into the older mans embrace.

“ _Gracias_ ” Hector whispered into Ernesto’s chest.

Not long after, Ernesto’s crooning was interrupted by the quiet but audible snores from his partner, he smiled.

“Buenas noches mi amor”


End file.
